Komm zu mir, mein Kind
by Miss Merryweather
Summary: Merry(also ich) sieht ihren Bruder mit ganz anderen Augen, seit sie...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Miss Merryweather Hargreaves

E-Mail: crazyurdweb.de

Warning: Die Charaktere gehören ausschließlich Kaori Yuki und ich verdiene hiermit KEIN Geld.

**Komm zu mir, mein Kind...  
**  
Chapter 1  
  
Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster des Wohnsitzes. Schon wieder. Viel zu oft in letzter Zeit. Stumm saß er da, beinahe wie eine Porzellanpuppe, die Schönheit dazu hatte er ja. Die Augen halb geschlossen, traurig und doch irgendwie von Güte und Geborgenheit erfüllt. Ja, langsam verstand ich Riff und all die Frauen, die er ständig mit herbrachte, sehr zu meinem und Riff's Missfallen. Sie waren zwar nicht hässlich, aber sie verdienten meinen Bruder trotzdem nicht. Er srahlte so eine völlig einnehmende Aura aus, wie ein Engel das göttliche Licht aussendet und von dem alle, die es erblicken, sofort gefangen sind. Ja, ich gebe es ja zu, obwohl oder vielleicht gerade WEIL er mein Bruder war, mein noch einziger lebender Verwandter liebte und verehrte ich ihn so abgöttisch. Das Leben mit ihm war zwar nicht immer einfach, vertraute er Riff doch mehr als seiner eigenen Schwester. Aber es war leichter, als sich auf der Straße mit Kartenlegen durchzuschlagen... Seit ich Eric, mein lieber Eric... Seit ich Eric verloren habe, hat sich viel verändert in meinem Leben. Ich habe Cain und Riff getroffen und zweifelslos hegen sie Gefühle füreinander, kicher Woher willst du das denn wissen? Schon wieder diese Stimme, die immer öfter kommt, wie der Regen. Ich weiß es halt. Ich bin schließlich Hellseherin, ich spüre sowas und außerdem hab ich es in den Karten gelesen! Aha, na dann... und weg ist sie. Wie ich sie hasse-

"Miss Merry! Das Essen ist angerichtet." "Ich komme gleich, Riff. Ich muss nur noch-" Was eigentlich? Gerade eben wusste ich es noch. "Ich komme!", und schon bin ich die Treppe herunter und in das Esszimmer gerannt.

"MERRY! Ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du nicht durch das Haus rennen sollst!", ruft Cain mir nach. Ist ja gut Bruderherz, schrei mich doch bitte nicht immer so böse an. Was hab ich dir bloß getan, dass du in letzter Zeit immer so streng mit mir bist? Ich war doch immer so lieb oder hab es zumindest versucht. Liegt es an unserer letzten Reise? Die, die zum sogenannten "Vampirschloss" führte. Zu der hübschen Lady, die immer nach Lilien geduftet hat? Die du, wie so viele andere, in deinen Bann zogest, weil sie dir gefiel? Wie hieß sie noch? Ju...Jus...JUSTINE. Genau. Was hat sie bloß mit dir gemacht, mein liebster Bruder? Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder. Diese Vampirdame hat dich gebissen, nicht wahr? Ich habe sie gesehen, die Spuren an deinem schneeweißen Hals. Obwohl du sie zu verstecken versuchst, hinter Stehkrägen und deinem schwarzen Halstuch. Aber egal was sie damals mit dir gemacht, jetzt ist sie tot, verbrannt, zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Darque. Sterben wir auch gemeinsam? Ich will bei dir sein, im Leben wie im Tod. Bitte, auch wenn es abartig klingen mag,: Cain lass mich mit dir zusammen sterben. Das soll der Beweis sein, dass ich dich unendlich liebe Brüderchen, sogar bis in den Tod. Ich folge dir, egal wohin du gehst.

End of Chapter 1

PS: Und, wie hat euch meine erste FF gefallen °ganzdollliebguck° ? Ich hoffe doch gut ... Ich will Mery mal in einem anderen Licht darstellen. Keine Angst, Cain und Riff kommen auch noch "zur Sache" ... °kicher°


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Miss Merryweather Hargreaves

E-Mail: crazyurdweb.de

Warning: Die Charaktere gehören ausschlißlich Kaori Yuki und ich verdiene hiermit KEIN Geld.

**Komm zu mir, mein Kind  
**  
Chapter 2  
  
Die Turmuhr schlägt gerade 10 Uhr. Die Vögel singen und meine weißen Vorhänge tanzen im Wind. Endlich mal ein Tag ohne Regen. Leider nicht ohne sie. Guten Morgen, Engelchen. Angenehme Träume gehabt? "Verschwinde!" Warum denn so gereizt? "Ich habe keine Lust schon am frühen Morgen mit einer imaginären Stimme in meinem Kopf zu reden, das ist alles!" Imaginär? Ach Engelchen, wenn du wüsstest..., beendet sie das Gespräch und ist schon wieder verschwunden. Ich stehe auf und ziehe mich an, Cain und Riff warten bestimmt schon beim Frühstück auf mich. Ich ziehe das weiße Kleid mir den Rosenstickereien an, das mir Riff, wahrscheinlich in Cain's Auftrag, letztes Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Apropos schenken: morgen hat Cain Geburtstag... Ich betrachte mich noch einmal im Spiegel. Es ist wirklich hübsch und steht dir ungemein gut., höre ich sie sagen und zum ersten Mal widerpreche ich ihr nicht.

Die Küche ist leer und ebenso das Esszimmer. Weder Cain noch Riff ist im Haus zu finden. Erschöpft falle ich, wieder im Esszimmer angekommen, auf meinen Stuhl. Erst jetzt bemerke ich den kleinen Zettel.  
  
_"Liebe Merry. Riff und ich sind kurz in die Stadt gefahren. Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken, du sahst aus wie ein Engel, wie du so friedlich in deinem Bett gelegen hast. Wir bringen dir auch etwas Schönes mit. Sind bald wieder da. Cain"_  
  
Er lässt mich einfach alein? Nein! Cain, verlass mich nicht! Bleib bei mir! Warum verlassen mich all jene, die ich liebe? Mama, Eric und jetzt auch noch mein Bruder! Ich bin bei dir. "Du? Aber wer bist du?" Ich bin...nun...sagen wir "dein-"

"Miss Merry? Guten Morgen." "Riff! Guten Morgen. Wo ist Cain?" "Mylord ist noch im Garten. Er hat Besuch..." Riff's Gesicht bekommt wieder diesen Ausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen Traurigkeit und Eifersucht liegt und ich weiß dadurch, dass der Besuch wieder irgend so eine "Lady" ist, die meint Chancen bei meinem Bruder zu haben. Mit rasender Eifersucht im Bauch, höre ich sie wieder...

End of Chapter 2

PS: So das zweite Kapitel ist fertig. Nicht wirklich länger als das erste, aber es wird beim dritten besser... Ich arbeite auch ganz fleißig dran, versprochen. Über Kommentare würd ich mich freuen, damit ich weitermachen kann...


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Miss Merryweather Hargreaves

E-Mail: crazyurdweb.de

Warning: Die Charaktere gehören ausschließlich Kaori Yuki und ich verdiene hiermit KEIN Geld.  
**Komm zu mir, mein Kind...  
**  
Chapter 3  
  
Eifersüchtig? Ich reagiere erst nicht auf sie. Na los, gib es doch zu. Du bist eifersüchtig! Ich will es mir nicht eingestehen, aber ich weiß das sie Recht hat. Sie hat im Grunde immer Recht. Leider...  
  
"Miss Merry? Wollen Sie denn nichts essen?" Riff sieht mich an, lächelnd, aber mit einem besorgten -fast schon traurigen- Blick, der seine wahren Gefühle verrät. Riff, mein lieber Riff, wie weh er dir tut... "Nein Riff, danke. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Nicht mehr..." Mit dem letzten bisschen Freude, die ich an diesem Morgen hatte, lächle ich Riff an und um sicher zu gehen, dass er meine Maske nicht durchschaut, gehe ich in mein Zimmer.  
  
[End of Chapter 3 (Ach nein, sollte ja länger werden... Nadann-weiter geht's ;P)  
  
Ich stoße die dunkelbraune Eichentür auf. Warum? Warum tust du das Cain? Warum tust du Riff und mir mit Absicht weh? Warum lässt uns beide so sehr leiden? Bist du durch die Grausamkeiten von "Großvater" denn so abgestumpft, dass du nicht merkst wie grausam du selbst gegenüber den Menschen bist, die dich wirklich, ehrlich und aufrichtig lieben? Du bist so gemein, Brüderchen, aber dich zu hassen ist zu schwer, als dass ich es schaffen könnte ebenso wie Riff...  
  
Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, aber ich wische sie weg. Ich darf jetzt nicht weinen. Wenn Riff hereinkommen sollte und mich so sehen würde. Nein, ich darf ihm nicht auch noch einen Grund zur Traurigkeit geben!  
  
Ich setze mich deshalb auf mein Bett. Groß, weiß und weich-ein wahres Himmelbett, das mir ein "Engel" geschenkt hat. Ich lege mich der Länge nach hin und betrachte das Gemälde, das an der Wand mir gegenüber hängt. Ich mag es sehr, Brüderchen, weil du darauf lächelst. Ja, du lächelst -warm und ehrlich- und deine grünen, von Gold durchzogenen, Augen strahlen richtig. Ich muss lächeln, weil mir einfällt, dass die Augen die Spiegel der Seele sind. Ich sitze auf deinem Schoß, in diesem traumhaften roten Kleid. (Wer die DAISUKI #3 hat, weiß welches Bild ich meine. Anm. d. Aut.) Erneuert überkommt mich eine Welle der Traurigkeit, weil ich dich lauthals im Garten lachen höre. Dein Lachen... es klingt zehnmal schöner als Musik in meinen Ohren, doch ich weiß, dass dieses Lachen eben unecht und kalt war. Dein wahres Lachen zeigst du nie in der Öffentlichkeit und selbst zu Hause bekomme ich es nur selten zu hören. Ich habe noch etwas aus deiner Stimme eben heraugehört-etwas Grausames und Diabolisches. Auf einmal reißt mich eine schrecklich hohe, quietschige, unerträglich schrille Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
"Ohh, Count-" "Nenn mich Cain!" "Cain... nein... nicht hier! Wenn uns jemand hört... ich... ahhhhh!"  
  
Ich weiß, was du da unten tust, Bruder und ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Ich presse meine Augen zusammen und meine Hände auf meine Ohren, damit ich es nicht mehr hören muss. So eine hat es ja nun wirklich nicht verdient! Was bezweckst du damit? Dein Verlangen könntest du auch bei einer anderen stillen... Bei dir zum Beispiel? Das willst du doch, nicht wahr? Ich erröte, schlage meine Augen auf und kann nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gesagt hat. Ist doch so, oder? Ich bin geschockt, richtig geschockt. Nein, so etwas denke ich nicht! Wieder spanne ich meinen Körper an, verkrampfe mich, die Augen geschlossen, die Hände an dem Kopf angelegt, tief in der weißen Baumwolldecke verkrochen. In dieser Haltung schlafe ich ein.  
  
Als ich erwache, ist es schon wieder dunkel geworden. Mein Magen knurrt und ich habe unendlichen Durst. Ich habe noch immer das rosenbestickte Kleid an und gehe damit die Treppe hinab, in die Küche. Dabei komme ich an deinem Zimmer vorbei, Cain. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich manchmal nachts vor deiner Tür stehe, unfähig hereinzutreten, und mein Ohr an das schwere Holz presse, nur um die Stille in deinem Zimmer zu verfolgen? Vermutlich nicht... Und obwohl ich so großen Hunger habe, muss ich einfach stehen bleiben, denn aus deinem Zimmer kommen Stimmen! Die eine gehört dir und die andere...

...gehört RIFF! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ist etwas passiert? Ist vielleicht Master Alexis zurück-gekehrt? Ich werde nervös und gehe nur zaghaft auf die Tür zu. "Riff, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nur nicht-" "Es ist schon gut, Master Cain. Es ist eure Angelegenheit und niemand kann euch zwingen es zu tun." Cain, du sprichst irgendwie aufgebracht, während Riff wie immer die Ruhe selbst ist. Was ist denn bloß los? "Riff, du weißt ich-" "Ja, Mylord, ich liebe euch doch auch." STOP! Was war das gerade?  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
PS: Soo, värddisch ! Das 4. Kapitel wird NAHTLOS daran anschließen und sooo (RiffCain, Merry wird Zeugin von einem Erlebnis, dass ihr Leben GRUNDLEGEND verändern wird...) WILL NICHT ZUVIEL VERRATEN (is wahrscheinlich eh schon passiert TT) Also bis irgendwann, weil bin zur Zeit voll im Prüfungsstreß und es kann daher ein bisschen dauern, aber es wird ganzganz toll (hoff ich...) !!! ALSO BIS BALD !!!!


End file.
